Estocolmo
by Alexandria Kousuke
Summary: Cuando alguien tiene una obsesión por alguien que no es libre, pueden pasar cosas realmente malas y lastimar muchas personas en el proceso. Kaiba Seto es alguien que consigue lo que quiere cuando él lo quiera, su objetivo: Atem Mutou, su eterno rival que por circunstancias poco favorables sale con Mana Halakti. ¿Saben lo que es el Síndrome de Estocolmo?
1. Capítulo 1 – El porqué del odio

_**Estocolmo**_

Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertencen, son propiedad de Takahashi Kazuki, yo los uso por mera diversion.

Primero que nada, esta historia YO la escribí allá por el 2008 o 2009 no recuerdo y era SasuNaru (Hare que la olvides o así se llamaba) pero por cuestiones de plagio =-= no le pude seguir, aso que después d años después aquí la sigo pero ahora con este fandom (perdí TODO lo relacionado con la version SasuNaru) así, que espero que disfruten...

Para que lo pregunten ¿Por que vaseshipping y no revolution? simple, Mana es la unica chica que me imagino con Atem

La historia en si es Prideshipping, si no te gusta la pareja, lamentablemente te pido perdón pero yo si lo amo ;3;

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – El "porqué" del odio.**

En Japón hay muchas preparatorias de lo mejor, inclusive algunas de ellas eran reconocidas por todo el mundo, y una en particular estaba en la Ciudad de Domino, en donde a sus habitantes se les podía conocer por el amor a los juegos, tales como electrónicos, como de mesa, aunque en esta ciudad, los últimos eran los más populares a pesar de estar en el siglo XXI en donde la tecnología pareciera querer dominar a todo el mundo, dicha tecnología también estaba desarrollándose para llevar a esos juegos de mesa a otro nivel, uno a donde no imaginaria que sucedería.

La preparatoria más prestigiada de Domino, salían todos los alumnos después de un largo y cansado día de clases, algunos ya tenían planes para verse con sus amigos o familias después de la última campanada de la escuela, otros en cambio no sabían que hacer e iban a sus casa o simplemente irían a dar un paseo como nómadas y después regresarían a sus respectivos hogares. Había pocos que estaban esperando a otras personas que salieran del edificio, ya sea porque un maestro pidió unos minutos para hablar a solas o porque hicieron algo malo, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado.

Uno de los chicos que estaban esperando a alguien, tenía una linda piel clara, casi blanca, sin llegar al color de la leche o de un cadáver, no era muy alto, pero eso no dejaba que se quitara su atractivo, además que tenía dos cosas muy inusuales, la primera a simple vista, desde cualquier ángulo que lo mires, tenía un cabello tricolor en forma de estrella de color negro y rojo, además de unos mechones rubios que rodeaban su rostro y parte de cabello, natural aunque muchos no lo crean, y también poseía unos hermosos ojos carmesí que era la cereza del pastel.

Mutou Yami Atem, o simplemente Yami como le decían sus amigos y familiares, era un chico que podría ser rudo pero al mismo tiempo gentil y amable, estaba cursando el último año de preparatoria con diecisiete años ya, llegando casi a los dieciocho, el actualmente vive con su hermano menor Yugi, eran parecidos, casi gemelos, solo que a diferencia de Yami, Yugi tenía unos mechones rubios menos que su hermano mayor y poseía unos hermosos ojos amatista y su presencia daba una sensación de bondad y pureza que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad no tenían ya.

– ¡Atem!

El grito de una estudiante saco a Yami fuera de sus pensamientos y del celular que tenía en su mano, mandando un mensaje a su abuelo que posiblemente llegaría tarde ese día, una joven rubia(1) de ojos verdes que se podían asemejar a una hermosa esmeralda se acercó corriendo y se aferró al joven tricolor, Mana Halakti, era del mismo año que Yami, solo que con la diferencia que estaba en otro salón, por esa razón se miraban mucho en el receso o si sus horas libres coincidían, se conocían desde la infancia, por eso no fue secreto cuando la escuela supo que eran novios.

Entre risas y reflexiones ambos jóvenes comenzaron a salir, por qué el retraso de Mana, lo cual, era posible el hecho de que hiciera una pequeña broma a un profesor y este a su vez la descubriera cayendo en la trampa de la rubia, lo cual fue llevada con el jefe de prefectos y así darle un castigo para evitar posibles tentaciones. Atem solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, a veces, Mana era tan espontanea que sacaba muchos temas de conversación, los cuales no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba mucho escucharla hablar.

No muy lejos de ahí, a solo unos metros en donde la feliz pareja se alejaba entre conversación y risas, unos fríos ojos azules miraba la escena con furia y frustración, el joven que miraba, era alto, tez clara, con unos ya mencionados ojos azules y una mirada que no mostraba expresión, pero con sus ojos eran más que suficiente para saber que no le gustaba para nada la escena de la feliz pareja que Halakti y Mutou estaban dando como si se creyeran dueños del mundo, en primera porque no eran dueños de nada y en segunda, porque odiaba verlos juntos.

Kaiba Seto, era hijo de Kaiba Gozaburo, uno de los Yakuzas más importantes de Japón, a no ser qué fuera el más importante, los negocios de los Kaiba abarcaban muchas cosas, desde las drogas hasta trata de personas. A Seto le gustaba tener las cosas que él creía que eran suyas, iba al mismo curso y salón que Yami, por lo que lo conocía muy bien y la razón por lo que lo odiaba verlo con Mana y era porque ese chico lo había cautivado y lo hacía más interesante que no estuviera tras el como un admirador más del montón.

Cuando las dos personas que miraba se perdieron de la vista, subió a la limosina, dando la indicación a Isono, el chofer de irse directo a la mansión Kaiba, no entendía él porque Yami le ignoraba o simplemente no lo miraba más allá de cierto compañerismo y rivalidad, porque hasta eso, tenía un rival digno, tanto en inteligencia como en otras cosas no muy importantes que las chicas de su salón de clases hacían, unas tan idiotas como otras, imposibles y extrañas sin saber aun de dónde saca la paciencia para no callarlas a todas de una vez y para siempre.

Mientras que las calles de Domino pasaban por su ventana, en su mente estaba ideando un plan, estaba harto de ver a Yami con esa tal Mana, si las cosas seguían así, haría algo idiota en la escuela y el joven Mutou solo se alejaría de él y defendería a la zorra que hozo quitarle lo que era suyo, una vez que a Seto le gustaba algo, lo reclamaba como suyo y no sería la excepción, Yami no lo seria, en su mente seguía ideando, y una vez armando un plan que sabía que no podía fallar, soltó una cargada que podría ser la envidia del mismo Lucifer.

* * *

(1) Mana en el manga es rubia

La historia posiblemente la actualice en una semana o dos, la universidad no me ayuda demasiado, pero al menos ya tengo el otro capítulo terminado, el tercero me falta una cosa y el cuarto me falta transcribirlo a la PC


	2. Capítulo 2 – Ignorancia

**Cada vez le agarro un poco sobre como subir capítulos y editar para que no se coman mis guiones, es incómodo cuando me pasaba ;3;**

 **En fin, mejor lo subo hoy ya que está terminado, el capítulo tres tal vez lo recorte en dos partes debido que me quedara más largo a lo que acostumbro a mis capítulos, en ese caso, el cuatro no estaría escrito y el quinto sí.**

 **Cambiare de la T a la M a la próxima actualización, será mejor avisar ahorita, en fin se me olvidó mencionar algo en el capítulo uno:**

 **La historia tendrá mpreg, sé que a muchos nos les gusta esto, por lo que, realmente lamento mucho haberlo olvidado, creo que lo demás esta de mas (?) y como se dieron cuenta, amo tanto el yaoi como el hetero, así que no se sorprendan demasiado si luego ven yuri, ok no y para los que odien a Anzu a muerte como yo, no se preocupen, si la historia avanza y la musa.**

 **En fin disfruten de la lectura, un capitulo bastante ligero a mi opinión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Ignorancia: El desencadénate perfecto.**

El día con Mana había pasado muy rápido para su propio gusto, entre la caminata que fue de la escuela hasta la casa de la chica, se le había ido volando, no era porque a él le gustara caminar demasiado, pero ese hecho le daba más tiempo para pasar con la rubia y eso ya era un gran consuelo y con ganas de sonreír al recordarle, lástima que no pueden hacerlo por más tiempo esa tarde, debido que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse y no quería arriesgar la seguridad de su novia, eso sería lo último que el haría.

– _¡Pero Atem! ¡Apenas acabamos de salir de la escuela! ¿Por qué no vamos al café que me prometiste? – la rubia quería parecer firme en su decisión de hacer lo que su amado novio le había prometido hace tres días atrás._

– _Sabes que no es mi culpa Mana, además que le prometí a Mahad que te traería antes de las 6 de la tarde, no es mi culpa que te castigaran, Mana_

– _¡Oh príncipe! ¿Sera otro día? – Halakti quería recuperar ese día ya perdido con Atem y si para eso tenía que portarse como buena aprendiz tendría que hacerlo_

– _Te lo prometo Mana._

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al recordar aquellos recuerdos que pasaron hace unos minutos en la entrada de la casa de Mana y Mahad, este último se sorprendió demasiado de verlos mucho más temprano de la hora indicada, pero no sería la primera vez que pasa y por experiencia propia de aquellas llegada temprano de la feliz pareja, sabía que Mana había pasado sentada recibiendo un sermón de uno de sus maestros o de los mismos directivos, que estar en la cita ya planeada de Yami, en ocasiones la rubia no sabía controlarse y eso parecía ser especial cuando ella o su Mutou ya tenían planeado pasar el día juntos.

Llego a su casa, en donde casi de inmediato fue receptado por Yugi, el cual pareciera que estaba más interesado que había pasado en su cita que jugar videojuegos, lo cual ya era muy alarmante, debido que al pequeño oji-amatista todo lo que tuviera que ver con videojuegos o juegos de mesa, era el primero que probarlos en jugarlos y dar una larga opinión de más de tres horas en dar reseña de lo que le pareció dicho juego, desde sus reglas hasta la ejecución de eso y podría hablar y hablar y nunca cansarse de ello, cien por ciento comprobado.

El pequeño Mutou parecía un poco desilusionado por la historia contada por su hermano mayor, pero esa cara caída se cayó de pronto y una sonrisa poso en sus labios cuando su hermano de la nada propuso jugar videojuegos, no había nada pendiente, era viernes por la tarde y simplemente estaban ellos dos solos, Yugi no desperdicio dicha oportunidad y tomando a su hermano del brazo comenzó a jalarlo a donde estaba su habitación, escogiendo el juego más nuevo, pensando que así tendría un poco más de ventaja de su hermano y ganarle aunque fuera solo una vez en un juego.

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido para gusto de ambos hermanos Mutou, pero no se podía hacer mucho que digamos, solo seguir con sus vidas de estudiantes. Yami como todas las mañanas salió de la casa de su abuelo para ir temprano a la preparatoria, no era ese tipo de chico que iba a estudiar o algo parecido, pero simplemente, era una forma de matar el tiempo, después de todo, el pequeño Yugi, iba un poco más tarde a la secundaria, por lo que no tenía caso despertarlo, él era que iba temprano a clases debido a su horario.

La trayectoria de la casa de su abuelo y la escuela no era muy lejos, podía irse caminando tranquilamente sin esfuerzos y corriendo si por alguna fuerza del destino quisiera que llegara tarde, pero este último, de nuevo lo dudaba. Una vez que llego, se dispuso a entrar a su salón y sentarse en su asiento, por lo normal, no había casi nadie en dicho lugar por lo que podía estar tranquilo leyendo un libro antes de que las clases empezara, pero siempre había otra persona en el salón, que para Atem, pasaba desapercibida porque no le daba mucha importancia.

Por supuesto a Kaiba Seto, cuando Atem llegaba al salón de clases, su presencia no era menor, es más, era todo lo contrario, sus ojos posaban en la figura del tricolor que por la inercia de este, iba directo a sentarse a su asiento ya sea para leer o admirar algo que Mana le hubiera obsequiado, regalos que a su vista era basura a lo que Yami realmente merecía, pero todos los obsequios que la rubia le había regalo al oji-rubí era un collar que este no se quitaba nunca, uno donde estaba el nombre de Atem en jeroglíficos de plata.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el salón comenzaba a llenarse, los demás compañeros tomaban sus asientos, el grupo de compañeras se ponían en un rincón para hablar de cosas de las cuales el castaño no estaba interesado en saber, siempre eran inútiles intentos para hacer que se interesara en algunas de ellas o en todo caso hacer que Atem mirara alguna de ellas para hacerse saber que existían y eso, ya sacaba más de un suspiro y era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, la paciencia no era su virtud y tenía que hacer usarla en momentos así para no perder la cabeza.

Cuando el maestro llego, de manera automática todos se sentaron a sus lugares, Atem había dejado su lectura para poner atención a las palabras del profesor, Kaiba también prestaba atención y más al ver lo que el maestro estaba escribiendo en la pizarra que estaba en medio del salón de clases, era como si el mismo destino estuviera de acuerdo en algo y era que Yami, notara aún más su presencia y no como un simple compañero o rival, algo mucho más allá de ello, realmente aquello iba a ser interesante y digno de prestarle atención al maestro por unos segundos.

– Escuchen con atención – el maestro se volteo, mirando como los pocos alumnos que estaban en otras cosas, dejaban aquellas actividades menores para prestarle atención – se acerca los exámenes finales y por lo tanto, a un mes para que acabe el curso, empezaran con un "pequeño" proyecto, el cual será la mitad de su calificación final…

Los reclamos de algunos compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar, por lo que el maestro, al callarles, por fin pudo decir lo demás que le había faltado, un trabajo que ellos podrían escoger cualquier método visto en clases, aparte de que se harían en parejas, por lo que antes de que los alumnos se mostraran salvados al escuchar esas palabras, su profesor saltara otra bomba de que será él quien conformaría los equipos y seria completamente al azar, a pesar de las quejas de la mayoría de los chicos, el maestro simplemente agarro su lista y comenzó a juntaros.

– …Mutou Atem, Kaiba Seto…

Dos nombres, cuatro palabras, diecinueve letras, fue aquellas palabras que salieron en boca del profesor, que pusieron al castaño de ojos azules feliz, muy, muy por dentro, sintió la mirada de Yami sobre él, realmente las cosas estaban jugando a su favor, una estrategia que le había dado el inútil de su profesor y estaba más que claro, que no la iba a desperdiciar, una vez que Atem quito su mirada para seguir observando al maestro, su retorcida cabeza comenzó a ideas un plan, si él que tenía ya antes era un plan maestro, este sin duda sería mucho mejor.

La ultima campanada de la escuela sonó por la misma, el maestro les deseaba linda tarde, mientras que la gran mayoría de ellos se levantaba de una manera rápida, guardando sus cosas de manera rápida para ir a sus cosas o esperarse con otros compañeros para pasar aquella tarde con sus amistades, Kaiba Seto, miraba como el maestro de aquella asignatura, borraba el pizarrón y después se retiraba para irse seguramente a su cubículo o a la sala de maestros, aunque era más seguro que iría al primer lugar y no precisamente a trabajar conociendo sus antecedentes y de obsérvalo.

El tricolor de ojos carmesí estaba guardando sus cosas con calma, pensando que era el último que estaba en aquel salón, una vez que termino con aquello, se levantó para retirarse con paso tranquilo a la salida, de seguro, Mana ya lo estaba esperando y si ya llevaba mucho tiempo en dicha situación, era muy posible que ahora, el que recibiría un sermón, seria él de parte de ella, sobre todo por lo que había pasado el día anterior que la cita se canceló debido al castigo de la rubia, una gran pena, pero simplemente, aquello no lo controlaba él.

– Espera, Mutou

La voz de Seto Kaiba, lo saco de sus pensamientos, por segunda vez en él día, Kaiba pudo contemplar aquellos ojos carmesí sobre los suyos zafiros, al parecer, que hicieran trabajo juntos, era la única forma para que ambos pudieran hablar de manera civilizada sin tener que recurrir a su ya existente rivalidad y sin tener muchos pájaros mirando lo que ambos hacían. Al mirar a Atem, pudo observar que tenía prisa, tal vez, yendo donde estaría Halakti, pero era muy claro para el castaño que eso no pasaría, al menos no en los próximos días que duraría el dichoso proyecto.

– Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el proyecto de Hiryū – de nuevo, la voz de Kaiba resonó por el salón y este a su vez, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Atem le prestaba atención.

– ¿Qué propones Kaiba? – la voz del tricolor acompaño al silencio que se había hecho presente y una vez, la sonrisa interna de Seto se hacía cada vez más grande

* * *

 **¿Alguien vio los spoilers de la película y vio el manga one-shot? ;3; ¡YO SI Y LOS AME! Realmente pensaba que me estaba saliendo Ooc Kaiba, pero al ver el spoiler y el one, realmente pensaba que lo estaba haciendo minúsculo xD**

 **En fin, nos leemos cuando la musa quiera o que la universidad me deje tranquila de una vez ;3; esperemos que sea lo primero**


End file.
